Austin and Ally oneshot
by Molala24
Summary: Just a short little one-shot i had stuck in my head.


**3****rd**** person POV**

_He smells like a summer breeze._

_His hair flops just the right way._

_And his name is a city in Texas._

They all concluded to him of all people, Austin Moone. He kept repeating in his head 'Ally Dawson, one of my best friends and partner, likes me.' What was he going to do? He truly thought Ally was beautiful, kind, and would totally date her if the opportunity came. But he would never say those thoughts out loud. Not even to Dez, his best friend.

Then a thought popped up in his head. Him and Ally sitting by the lake-kissing. He shuddered at that thought. But what if their friendship blossomed into something more?

Trying to get Ally to not like him was one of the most painful things in his life. And not just because he was publicly humiliated and turned into a human orange. No. It was because he had found out that Ally did not like him, but a cell phone accessory cart worker, Dallas. He wanted to vomit up his lunch just thinking of the brunette.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Austin's POV**

During this situation with Ally's book I began to realize my feelings for her. I loved her.

About a month or two passed after the incident with _Dallas_ and Ally had seemed… distracted. When Dez came into the store eating a corndog Ally wouldn't even lift a finger. And she had been getting writers block more and more frequently.

When asked about this dilemma she just shook her head and told the person that she was just worried about what would happen when school started back up.

Sure it was a great excuse; I think Dez, Trish, Ally, and I were all worried about what was going to happen with our career when school starts. But I didn't believe her. Not one iota.

When I asked if she had a boyfriend she started to blush and shook her head saying, "Me? Having a boyfriend? No I'm too busy to have a boyfriend."

I had believed her after that for about a week until I saw her and _him._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I was just looking for Ally at the pond, her favorite place in the mall, to ask her about our new song for this week when I saw them.

They were sitting on a bench holding hands and sitting very close to each other. The brunette whispered something into Ally's ear making her blush a deep pink. She nodded her head and the two leaned into each other for a kiss.

I cringed and turned around to leave. I must have stepped on a twig or something because the last thing I heard before leaving the pond was Ally shouting, "Austin!"

I didn't talk to her until we had to record the song for our website.

"We need to talk." She whispered into my ear as she led me to our practice room. I stared at her the whole way, wondering how she could just lie so easily towards us, her friends.

"Well?" I said sounding rather blunt. After shutting the door my partner walked towards me.

"I know you saw Dallas and me Austin." She muttered her boyfriend's name with ease. It made me think about how much I hated him for taking her away from me and leaving me with a distracted oxymoron.

"I just don't get why you would hid it from us." I said to her.

"What was I supposed to say? Not even Trish knows. He doesn't want anybody knowing." When she told me that it made me cringe inwardly.

Didn't want others knowing? Why would he want to keep dating Ally a secret? She was beautiful, smart funny, and wrote awesome songs.

"Why wouldn't he want anyone knowing?" I asked dryly

"He said that his other girlfriends have gotten harassed for being with him and he didn't want that happening to me." She said sadly. "He told me he loved me last night." She stated as an after thought

_He loves her?_

I think my heart stopped beating for a second. I started shaking my head back and forth and whispered quiet no's.

"I think I might love him back." She said softly hoping I wouldn't hear.

I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her softly, "Please don't love him." After that I walked away wondering if that really happened.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

She came barreling down the stairs and pulled my hand so I came face to face with the short brunette. As he hand came across my face, slapping it and probably leaving a red mark across my check, I smiled.

"Austin Moone you don't do that to a girl, got it." She stated and then draped her hands around my neck pulling me into a hug.

"I love you Ally." I whispered in her ear.


End file.
